


Serious Crush

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Series: Quidditch Fan League entries [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bette Davis Eyes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Sirius is in love.She's got Bette Davis Eyes...





	Serious Crush

A quiet afternoon in the Potter's cottage at Godric's Hollow was disturbed as the front door was slammed open by one of the house's frequent guests.

"Siri! Must you be so loud? I just got Harry to bed!" Lily complained, her maternal instinct having her moving upstairs to check on her baby son before the intruder, none other than Sirius Black, even made his way fully inside.

"Hey Lils. Hey Prongs. I'm in love," Sirius said, grinning wide as he stepped over the back of a chair and sat down on it.

"Uh-huh," James remarked, not looking up from _the Daily Prophet_. "Who is it this time? Marlene McKinnon?"

"Nah, you don't know her. I think she's foreign, Irish or Welsh maybe—hey!" The 'hey' was in response to a stinging hex sent his way from the stairs, Lily never liked it when people made fun of her family's Welsh origins.

"You're lucky, Harry is still asleep. If you had woken him up I'd have neutered Padfoot," Lily said, walking over to her husband and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Try to keep this reprobate quiet, would you, love? I'll just hop over to Alice and Frank's for a bit, see how they're doing."

"You can't expect the impossible, Lils," James quipped, giving her a wave as she stepped in the fireplace and took the floo out.

"So, what's her name, Sirius?" James asked.

"Betty something or other, I forgot," Sirius said. "It didn't really come up. You'd like her, Prongs, well, the old Prongs before he got tied down would."

"I'll have you know Lily is the only one for me and always has been," James countered. "What does she look like?"

"You know those old Muggle films Lily likes? Well, Betty's like a 'best of' of those actresses. Platinum blonde hair, huge dark eyes, the perfect figure, and best of all, she really likes flirting back."

"Congrats," James said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen to get two butterbeers, then tossed one through the open door. "Here, catch." Sirius did, then twisted open the cap, only to get sprayed by foam as the bottle sizzled.

"You—Stop laughing, Prongs!" Sirius complained, whipping out his wand to dry himself. "Was that necessary?"

"Sounded like you needed a cold shower," James quipped, sitting down at the table again. "So, how did you and this Betty meet?"

"I was supposed to meet up with Wormtail, you know, to see if he's heard anything from Moony, but Peter bailed on me. Something with how his mum was sick again."

"Poor guy, he's really worried," James cut in. "He missed the last two Order meetings over that, too."

"Can't say I really understand. If my bitch of a mother was taken ill, I'd have a party."

"We can't all grow up in dysfunctional families like yours, Padfoot," James said in a dry voice.

"Anyway, so I suddenly found myself in a seedy bar in Knockturn Alley with a lot of free time and there she was, taking the barstool next to mine and asking me to buy her a drink."

"Which of course you did?"

"Of course! You know I'm a gentleman, Prongs."

James decided to sip his drink in lieu of answering.

"She was a pro at flirting, I'll tell you that. Nearly got me to blush, too!" Sirius continued. "Of course, I turned it around on her. Tried to, at least."

"Anything for the remote chance of getting another notch on your bedpost, eh?"

"Ah come on, Prongs, it's not like that. Don't be jealous just because the girls love a bad boy!"

"As long as you stay away from my Lily Flower, we're good," James said. "I take it you managed to take her home, though?"

"You bet," Sirius said, grinning. "Have to work for it though. She wanted to know what I did for a living, so I told her a bit about fighting the Dark Wanker and his crowd of sycophants. She was very impressed by my curse scar."

"What curse scar?" James raised an eyebrow. To the best of his knowledge Sirius had been very lucky so far, getting away unscathed from all the fights.

"The one on my left leg, you know, that jagged line."

"The one you got from Dora Allister in your sixth year when she caught you kissing her sister behind her back?"

"Yup, that one. A curse scar is a curse scar."

"Only you," James said, shaking his head.

"Enough about my fabulous nights though, how's life behind the Fidelius treating you?"

"Well, let me tell you about Harry's accidental magic and—"

The two friends trailed off in discussion.

x-x-x

A week later, Sirius once again visited the cottage. "I'm in love, Prongs."

James rolled his eyes. "Betty? Or have you moved on to the next model?"

"Betty of course," Sirius said. "I'm not that fickle!"

"Since when are you not?" Lily asked, walking in while carrying Harry. "Look, Harry, it's your no-good uncle Padfoot!"

"How's my little godson?" Sirius asked, reaching out to take him from Lily.

"So, Bets and I have been on another date," he said a while later, with Harry cradled on his lap and playing with his long dark locks.

"Uh-huh. So, are you and she serious?" Lily asked.

"I'm always Sirius, Lily!"

Lily let out a groan. "I can't believe I set you up like that. Do you never get tired of that pun?"

"Nah, I'll use it until I'm dead. Dead serious—oi! Watch it with the stinging jinxes, I have a baby on my lap!"

"I trust in your ability to shield your godson," Lily said, smirking as she put her wand away again. "I'm a bit worried about this Betty, though. Are you sure she's not a spy for You-Know-Who?"

"Not that again," Sirius complained. "You need to learn to trust people, Lils."

"What a luminous idea! Why don't we ask Dumbledore to remove the Fidelius and take out an advertisement in _the Daily Prophet_ that we're living here, too?"

"Honey, calm down. Padfoot has a point," James said, putting his arm on Lily's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just, being trapped in here all day is getting to me a bit," Lily said after a moment. "Glad to hear you're happy, Siri, just, stay safe, okay? They might still go after you even if Betty is who she says she is."

"At the least I'm sure she doesn't have the Dark Mark anywhere on her body, if you know what I mean," Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Do grow up," Lily countered, but her eyes betrayed her amusement.

x-x-x

"Don't tell me, you're in love," James said, not looking up as Sirius entered their home another week later.

"I'm not. Betty and I are no longer together," Sirius said. James looked up from his newspaper and saw his friend looked very sad.

"Take a seat, Pad," James said as he stood up and walked to the cabinet where he kept his firewhisky. He poured them both a glass, putting one of them at the table in front of his best friend.

"Bottom's up," Sirius said, downing his in one gulp. A moment later he let out a burp accompanied by a small flame. "Merlin, that hits the spot!"

James refilled Sirius' glass and topped off his own, then sat down. "So, what happened with you and Betty?"

"Bitch dumped me," Sirius said. "She flat out told me she wanted more gifts and when I said I'm not just a walking Gringotts account, she threw her wine in my face and walked off. Saw her last night draped all over Barty Crouch Jr.'s arm."

"Ouch, sorry to hear it mate. You seemed so happy together."

"You know what they say, Prongs. Sometimes you're the hunter—"

"Sometimes you're the prey," James completed it. "Well… if it cheers you up, I heard Marlene McKinnon is currently single again. I could throw out a little fishing line, or maybe ask Alice to invite her and you over for dinner one night?"

Sirius grinned, slapping his friend on the arm. "Appreciate it, mate. Although she won't have Betty's eyes."


End file.
